


管中窥物

by yanye1102



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanye1102/pseuds/yanye1102
Summary: 15年的伏八散段子“这是他的美咲。伏见如是想。这才是他的世界，全世界只容得下一个八田美咲，如同一根吸管狭窄的管道。”
Relationships: sarumi, 伏八 - Relationship, 伏见猿比古/八田美咲, 猿美 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	管中窥物

“嘿，我说，”草薙摊了一小把新进的吸管在吧台上，“情人节那天就用这种吸管，你们觉得怎么样？Heart Straw.”  
“诶，心形的吸管吗？”是八田好奇的声音。伏见沉默地循着声音望向他，对方却浑然不觉。  
“草薙哥真是贴心啊，”说着，八田伸手掐了掐大红色的管身，“真结实。”  
伏见伸长手臂，从八田面前捞走一根。捻了捻，嗯，不是那种软乎乎的类型。  
“傻瓜，这叫做会做生意。”草薙纠正道，旋即引起了八田的不满。  
在八田抗议的时候，伏见又用管口在掌心戳了一下——完美的心形，形状满分。  
“草薙哥！你怎么能这么说！”耳边依旧是来自八田的咋呼，伏见的心又沉了一点下去。  
笨蛋。他在心里默默地骂道。快转过头来看我啊，笨蛋。  
内心这么失落的时候，他百无聊赖地举起这根心形的吸管，像玩着万花筒或望远镜的孩子一样，将吸管口凑到眼前。  
视野一下子变得狭隘许多，大红的心形最终圈定了八田美咲的侧脸——生气勃勃，充满干劲。  
这是他的美咲。伏见如是想。这才是他的世界，全世界只容得下一个八田美咲，如同一根吸管狭窄的管道。  
忽然心形里的八田由侧脸变成了正脸，终于是注意到他了。“猴子你在干什么？小孩子吗？”  
“没什么。”伏见愉悦地勾起了嘴角，然而下一秒八田露出了无奈的神色，又别过脸去。  
笨蛋，大笨蛋，不要转头啊，混蛋。心里的失落又蹿了出来，在各处捣乱。伏见依旧保持着这个姿势，唇边的笑意却在失望的海洋中骤然沉没。  
“伏见君，”草薙的问话打断了他正在进行中的不满，“你认为如何？”  
“质量不错。”伏见答着，缓缓撤下了手。于是原先的世界里，不再只有一个人。  
【END】


End file.
